1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes an organic light emitting panel that includes an organic light emitting element. The organic light emitting element includes a plurality of OLEDs each formed of a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each OLED emits light by energy generated when excitons generated as electrons and holes are combined and dropped from an excited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays an image by using the light.
An organic light emitting panel including the organic light emitting element is installed in an exterior frame, and to prevent damage to the organic light emitting panel from an external impact, an impact absorption layer is installed between the exterior frame and the organic light emitting panel.
However, even if the impact absorption layer is installed, damage may still be easily generated at a sealant portion near the organic light emitting panel that is relatively weak against external impact.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.